Pack Rules
by bucktooth22
Summary: The Marauders allow a new werewolf into their pack, a certain sourwolf. Only, with him comes his boyfriend, and so their pack grows two more four legged friends. STEREK REMUSxSIRIUS Slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Remus was, for all intents and purposes, a monster. Now there are bad people and there are good monsters, Remus was one of the latter. Due to his arrival at Hogwarts, Dumbledore had not only enlisted the creation of the affectionately named "shrieking shack" but also the planting of the whomping willow. His friends were still working on becoming animagus to spend full moons with him but his life was turning from unbearable to mildly pleasant. It was a strange sensation to wake up every morning and not feel like you were the monster parents tell their kids about. It was a good feeling not to feel like the creature kids dressed up as on Halloween to scare their friends. So, yes, Remus's life was taking a turn for the better. Not only that, but his best friend and long time crush, Sirius Black had recently declared his undying and very sexual love for Remus. Remus, of course, thought he was having an aneurism and hurried to the hospital wing. So when Madam Pomfrey insisted that he was fine, he was forced to return to his new self proclaimed boyfriend. Sirius, the ever over excited pureblood and Remus, the freak halfblood werewolf seemed to be dating. Remus's fragile sanity really couldn't handle that. So when he was asked to go to Professor Dumbledore's office he was sure that his new boyfriend had done something. He was wrong

"Hello Remus, please take a seat." Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk petting his phoenix gently. Remus sat silently and folded his hands in his lap. "Due to the progress you've made over the time you've been here, I have decided to reach out to others with your affliction and offer them the same sanctuary I granted you." Dumbledore said watching Remus over his halfmoon spectacles

"And by this meeting I suppose someone took you up on your offer." Remus said softly.

"Indeed, but only one. I want your help to integrate our new friend." Dumbledore's eye twinkled merrily as he sat back in his chair. "Derek Hale has been sorted into Gryffindor and will be joining you from now on during full moons.

"Sure thing." Remus nodded and when it appeared that the headmaster was done, he got up and went to the door to leave. "I'll do my best professor." Remus added before leaving. When he got out of the headmaster's office was was annoyingly unsurprised to find Sirius waiting for him.

"What'd he want?" Sirius asked as he fell in step beside Remus easily.

"We'll talk about it in the dorms." Remus replied tensely. He knew Sirius could be a bit loud to say the least. Sirius sighed dramatically but said no more on the matter until they reached the common room. A dark boy looking the same age as Remus and the other Marauders approached the couple.

"Remus? Remus Lupin?" He asked looking directly at Remus with greenish eyes.

"I suppose you'll be Derek Hale then?" Remus said.

"Yes. I was told to introduce myself." Derek held his hand out and Remus took it, giving it a firm shake.

"This prat is my boyfriend, Black." Remus said nodding at Sirius who had grabbed hold of Remus's arm and was eyeing Derek suspiciously.

"Pleasure." Sirius mumbled sarcastically. Derek's eyes flashed to Sirius before returning to Remus.

"Likewise." Derek replied with equal sarcasm. "Is there a place we can talk in private?" He asked looking around at the rest of the students in the common room.

"Yes, our dorm should be fine." Remus said before dragging Sirius up to their dorm room, followed by Derek. When the three entered the room they found James polishing his broomstick fervently and Peter eagerly copying Remus's homework.

"I thought you said it would be private." Derek grumbled as Remus locked the door behind them. James and Peter looked up from what they were doing with smiles until their eyes landed on Derek.

"Well Sirius, I never expected you to be the type for a threesome." James laughed awkwardly. Peter laughed too.

"As if I'd share my Moonykinz!" Sirius scoffed. Derek froze.

"They know of my...affliction." Remus said before sitting down on his bed and detaching Sirius. "Please don't tell Dumbledore I told them." He added quickly. Derek went to sit down on Sirius's bed, so, naturally, Sirius instantly left Remus's side to sprawl across his bed, staring daggers at Derek. Derek said nothing, simply sat next to Remus instead. Sirius instantly regret his decision and sat up with a pout. "Shall we all go for a walk then? Show Hale around?" Remus offered rising and looking around at the others. Peter looked at James who nodded slowly, still seeming skeptical of Derek.

"Before that, who's he?" James asked flicking a thumb at Derek.

"Dumbledore invited him to join our school. He's like me...he has a furry little problem too." Remus said. James and Sirius chorused in extended exclamations of understanding as the reason for Derek's presence finally dawned on them.

"What?" Peter asked.

"He's Moony jr." James said to Peter who still looked confused but pretended he understood anyway. The five of them set off for a walk around the grounds and a visit to the whomping willow. When they arrived at the ferocious foliage they stopped.

"This is the whomping willow." Sirius said.

"Why is it called that?" Derek asked scowling.

"It packs a punch." James said laughing.

"It's where Madam Pomfrey takes me every full moon." Remus said.

"When everyone's gone we follow." James said.

"That's dangerous." Derek frowned.

"We turn ourselves into animagus so he doesn't feel the need to hurt us." James explained. "Soon enough we'll be able to do it without wands." He exclaimed proudly.

"How do we get to the path if the tree is so...dangerous?" Derek asked.

"Good question little one!" Sirius said condescendingly before grinning and without any warning he'd turned Peter into a rat.

"You can't go turning Pete into a rat whenever you want! Someone could have seen!" James hissed.

"But no one saw. So, go on Wormtail, show us your stuff." Sirius gave the small rat a nudge with the toe of his shoe and Peter scampered off towards the tree. When he reached it he pressed on the knot and the flailing branches froze.

"And while he's doing that we can get by without..." Derek asked.

"Yep." James said.

"So what do you two turn into?" Derek asked looking at James and Sirius.

"Didn't you take your sweet time asking that?" James huffed and with a swish of his wand he had turned himself into a stag.

"I was dying waiting!" Sirius agreed and with a flourish he too had transformed. Peter scurried back and climbed up James's back and sat atop his antlers. Sirius, a large black wolf was sitting between Remus's legs, tail waging, and tongue hanging out.

"So a wolves, a dog, a mouse, and Bambi?" Derek rolled his eyes and turned to walk away. It wasn't the amazed reaction they had expected.

"Hey! Sirius barked as he turned back into his normal shaggy self.

"What?" Derek asked.

"You don't have to be a git!" Sirius grumbled as the other two also returned to their normal bodies. "And you didn't even thank us."

"Thanks." Derek said. It sounded annoyingly like sarcasm to Sirius who resisted the urge to hit the brat.

"Leave it." Remus said softly, restraining Sirius.

"Lets get to bed." James said looking nervously between Sirius, Remus, and Derek.

"Can we stop at the kitchens on the way?" Peter asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Sirius had made a point of keeping Remus as far away from Derek as possible. The boy seemed to keep to himself anyway, but Remus's feeble attempts to mentor the new student were constantly thwarted by Sirius. One night, while the three marauders were passing around Remus's homework while he was reading his Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook Remus slowly looked up over his large book. James and Peter were on Sirius's bed copying Remus's potions homework. Sirius was on Remus's bed with him, coping his boyfriend's History of Magic report. There was a knock at the door and the four looked up as Derek stepped inside. "Can i have a word?" He asked looking at Remus who was looking over the edge of his book. Sirius gave a small growl but was silenced when Remus put his book down.

"I suppose you want me to go somewhere secluded where we can whisper conspiratorially." Remus said dryly.

"Like you read my mind." Derek replied.

"I suppose." Remus said standing. Sirius looked like he'd just been slapped, and left Remus's bed to sit next to James.

"My Remmy, alone with a tall dark handsome guy." He grumbled.

"He's not all that tall." James tried to be reassuring.

"He looks a little shorter than me." Sirius huffed as the door closed behind the werewolves. James decided his reassurances were not helping so he pat Sirius on the shoulder once and then returned to his homework. "What am I gunna do Prongs? What if he runs off with that...that...mutt?" Sirius wailed as he stood and began pacing the room.

"Doesn't Moony usually call you a mutt?" Peter asked. James elbowed him in the ribs.

"Exactly." Wailed Sirius. "He calls me HIS mutt. But what if he doesn't want a mutt anymore? What if he wants someone else...like him?" He moaned.

"Maybe you should just trust him." James offered softly. He was sure he was going to get a week's worth of headaches because of it but he was really just trying to help. "He is your boyfriend after all."

"But that's just it James!" Sirius stomped his feet and crossed his arms. "He hasn't said anything about being boyfriends. I just said we were and he never said no. What if he just didn't want to hurt my feelings?" Sirius wailed as he flopped down onto the floor with a clatter. James wondered if Sirius would be offended if he were to smother the Black heir with a pillow. The boy was really acting like a child having a temper tantrum. "I've got to do something. To make him stay with me." Sirius declared before shoving James, Peter and all of the homework off his bed and then hopping inside with parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink. He shut the curtains with a snap, leaving James and Peter to collect their homework and Remus's.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Remus followed Derek along the corridors to an empty classroom. He figured mentioning that he was a Prefect and therefore should not be allowing Derek to be out past curfew would probably not be the best way to start the conversation. When Derek was sure they were alone and could talk freely, he crossed his arms. "I had a few questions." He said looking at Remus with a sour expression. Remus remained silent so Derek continued. "Can I tell people about my affliction like you did?" He asked. Remus thought for a moment.

"We're not allowed to tell people, that does not mean they can't figure it out. You can drop subtle hints if you want someone to know but you're not actually allowed to tell. Or you can ask James or Sirius to tell them." Remus shrugged. "With my friends, James and Sirius figured it out, despite my best efforts to keep them from the truth, and then they told Peter." Remus explained.

"Ok." Derek thought about it for a moment before continuing to his next question. "The houses seem to segregate themselves, is that required?"

"No. You can congregate with whomever you please."

"The full moon-"

"Is tomorrow. You and I will spend the day in the hospital wing and when the sun sets, Madam Pomfrey will take us to the whomping willow where we will follow the path to the Shrieking Shack. When we are done the transition, the others should arrive. When morning comes, we'll sneak back into the castle and the two of us will spend some time in the hospital wing. When Madam Pomfrey decides we're no longer going to die she'll let us return to classes." Remus said casually. "Was that all?" He asked. Derek nodded and they went back.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

The next day Derek and Remus spent in the hospital wing and when night fell they were rushed to the shrieking shack. When they were done the transition the other three arrived and something strange happened. When Derek went to sniff the three creatures, he was nearly killed by Moony. Moony allowed the other werewolf to sniff Prongs and Wormtail but if he got anywhere near Padfoot, Moony would attack him. Knowing better than to get between two fighting werewolves, the other three stayed back. Moony was larger but Derek was stronger. It was a long night and when it was nearly morning Moony had corralled Padfoot into a corner and curled up with him. Prongs and Wormtail were watching Derek who was watching Moony and Sirius. Prongs went to get Padfoot so they could leave before they were caught but they woke Moony who gave them the if-you-try-to-take-him-i-will-kill-you expression. Prongs looked at Padfoot who nodded so the stag and the rat left. Padfoot got up and stretched before leaving, much to Moony's disapproval.

Later that day, Remus and Derek lay in the hospital wing, looking terribly worse for wear. Sirius showed up with a large box of chocolates for Remus. "Brought you something." Sirius smiled as he handed Remus the chocolates. Remus took them without smiling, most of his body was covered in bandages, hiding the deep cuts he'd suffered during the night's events.

"Thank you." Remus said without smiling. Sirius looked up and saw Derek was watching them so Sirius huffed and pulled one of the curtains around them, giving them some privacy.

"What happened last night?" Remus asked softly.

"Oh...nothing." Sirius lied badly.

"Don't lie to me Black." Remus growled.

"Just...don't say anything till I'm done." Sirius said putting a hand on Remus's shirtless, bandage covered chest. "You went off with short dark and handsome over there, and i got jealous. I was planning on doing something to...er...make you love me." Sirius held up a hand to stop Remus who was about to say something. "I planned this whole romantic date and it was going to be super perfect and you'd love me forever and ever." Sirius grinned as he took out the parchment with his plan. "But then last night when we were all in the shrieking shack you attacked Derek whenever he came near me. It was like you were...protecting you mate." Sirius blushed. "And I thought you might actually like me." Sirius smiled. "Like Moony got jealous."

"I do like you." Remus said. "You stupid git."

"Then how come you never say we're boyfriends, or snog me, or call me by my first name? We haven't even slept together." Sirius huffed.

"I don't go around saying you're my boyfriend because you do that. I figure everyone already knows by now. I haven't snogged you because I figured you'd snog me. I'd call you by your first name, but your last name is shorter. And we sleep in the same bed every night." Remus said.

"Yeah we sleep in the same bed but we haven't...slept together." Sirius said earnestly. Remus was silent. "Oh for Merlin's sake! I want you in me!" Sirius shouted. Remus laughed. He'd understood, he just wanted to see Sirius squirm. Sirius blushed, knowing at least Derek had heard him, maybe Madam Pomfrey too.

"I'll call you babe if you want from now on. And we can snog and sleep together." Remus was still laughing.

"Yeah that'd be good." Sirius said, still blushing.

"Derek! Scott just told me you were in the hospital wing!" Shouted a voice and before Sirius or Remus knew what was happening, the curtain had ween wrenched aside and a boy with short brown hair, an American accent that matched Derek's and askew Hufflepuff robes. His brown eyes looked very confused for a moment before he slowly stepped back and returned the curtain.

"I'm over here Stiles." Derek's disembodied voice said.

"I was so worried!" The boy wailed.

"Get off Stiles! You'll re-open my...ow!" Derek hissed.

"Sorry! I was just so worried!" Stiles mumbled. Remus and Sirius shared a look that said they were enjoying eavesdropping on this conversation.

"Stiles's get off! Mph!" Sirius looked positively scandalized at the sound of Derek being forcefully kissed. Remus just looked casually amused. "Stiles!" Derek hissed.

"Sorry! I was just worried!" Stiles said. "So are you going to tell me what happened to you? Does it have to do with the guy all bandaged up over there?"

"I can't tell you." Derek said.

"He just transferred here. They can't have known each other very long." Sirius whispered.

"Young love." Remus offered Sirius a small smile. Remus pulled aside the curtain and saw Stiles sitting on Derek's lap. Derek was looking very sour but when his eyes landed on Remus and Sirius who were looking at the other couple curiously his eyes became possessive and his hands traveled to Stiles's waist.

"Sirius can tell you the big secret." Remus said. "Just tell him Derek and I didn't get along. Don't tell him you were there, don't tell him why we fought." He whispered to Sirius who nodded and stalked over to the other bed.

"C'mon kid." Sirius said as he yanked Stiles off the bed and out of the hospital wing.

"Why did you do that?" Derek snarled at Remus.

"He was the one you wanted to tell. You want him to know your secret. If this little...romance, is something real he'll still love you. If it's not, then Sirius and James will deal with it." Remus said casually.

"What if he never wants to talk to me again?" Derek mumbled. Remus didn't even have a chance to respond, the doors had burst open once again.

"Derek!" Stiles wailed as he burst into the room. "Why didn't you tell me?" He threw himself onto Derek's lap and Derek once again hissed in pain.

"I wasn't allowed to tell." Derek replied. Stiles looked up and his eyes landed on Remus.

"What animal do you think I should be, if I become an animagus like Sirius?" Stiles asked turning his eyes back to Derek.

"You'd make a cute pup." Derek smiled.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a fox." Stiles grinned.

"You'd make a cute fox." Derek chuckled softly.

"We'll have an interesting pack." Sirius grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

It was the final year for the Marauders and Derek. And, naturally it was a full moon. Remus and Derek were turning while Sirius, James, Peter, and Stiles were making their way down the path to join them. The pack had grown, to include the other couple. Their pack was mismatched and odd and was made up of the four marauders and the other two students. Stiles had one more year of school after the other five had graduated. He was concerned but didn't care at the moment. His black paws were padding along silently, his brown body seemed small compared to the others, well except Peter. The only thing light about him was the tip of his tail which was pure snowy white. His brown eyes flicked up to Padfoot, the sleek black wolf that was the size of a small horse. His grey eyes were scanning the path and his pearly white teeth were gleaming in his panting mouth as his tongue lolled around. Then his eyes wandered to Prongs. His massive form was dark brown and his large antlers brushed the top of the tunnel. Wormtail was clinging to Prong's antlers and dodging falling dirt being knocked down from the boy's antlers. As they emerged at the end of the tunnel. Remus was as tall as Prongs and Derek was a bit smaller. Moony was a honey brown color and his brown and gold eyes flicked over to the others as they arrived. Derek was sleek and black, built more heavily than Remus, and his green eyes scanned the rest of the pack and landed on Stiles. Sourwolf, let out a howl that was chorused by Moony, and Padfoot. Tip, Wormtail and Prongs looked around their pack before they all began enjoying their night of marauding.


End file.
